


After The War

by LeakyCherry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakyCherry/pseuds/LeakyCherry
Summary: Tomorrow is the final fight. Tonight, Sokka has to ask you a question that cannot wait.
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	After The War

It’s the night before the final battle. Sozin's Comet has finally arrived. There’s an air of finality, a tension and a peace that can only come before the greatest of storms. Sokka, although prepared in the physical sense, is mentally fighting his own battle. They might not survive..... but they also might. He didn’t want to risk it, giving in to such a strong urge when you both may die, but he couldn't live- or die- knowing that at the end you may not have been his. So he takes your hand and leads you into the woods, his hands clammy from anxiety. You haven’t a clue what's going on, only that Sokka really needed to talk to you, away from the prying eyes of those at camp. Finally, he reaches his destination, guided by the moon to a clearing. He fumbles, his whole body shaking from nerves, and almost can't even speak. His brilliantly laid out speech flying out of his head the moment he tries to pull them to his mouth. "Sokka, what's wrong..?" you ask, worried. You knew that tomorrow was the end of all, and you knew he was worried. But you didn't know why he was worried at this very moment, enough to pull you away from camp.

His face twists in frustration, trying to gather his words. They won’t come, so he shakes out his nerves and sighs, steeling himself for what he has to say, all he can say. "We may not make it out of this tomorrow... " You nod, he continues. "I can’t.. I need to tell you something. I can't go on tomorrow thinking about what might happen if we lose. I could die, you could die. It's horrifying." 

"Sokka," You whisper. "We’re not going to die-"

"- You don't know that. Not for sure. But when we go into this... I want to know that if we win, if we all survive after the war, that we'll have a future.." He grabs your hand, unfurling it and placing something in your palm, obscured by his long slender fingers. "I want that future with you... If you’ll have me, that is." He removes his hand, and from the moonlight you can see a blue velvet ribbon with a stone fastened to the center. The carving is not clean, but it's made with the kind of touch that only Sokka could have. It’s weight in your hand is more than the item itself. It's also the weight of his unasked question. Of his love for you, and his promise to stay with you. "Will you marry me?"

You begin to cry. Out of shock, out of overwhelming emotions, and out of the thought that you may actually have the future you've only dreamed of in the darkest of nights when it was all you could do to not succumb to nightmares. Sokka jumps, not expecting this. "You're crying-- Oh I messed this up of course you don't want to marry me--" He turns around to leave, feeling his heart start to break. You quickly turn him around to envelope him in a hug, kissing him softly.

"Sokka, I'm crying because i'm happy." He looks awestruck. 

"What..?"

"I'll marry you, Sokka." You smile happily. His smile grows to match yours, and he picks you up to twirl you around, laughing with joy. 

"I can't believe it!!" His face at that moment was outlandishly beautiful, and you laugh with him. Tomorrow will come, and with it an even stronger resolve to see it’s end.

"This just means you REALLY can't die on me now!"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I just wrote this piece because of a conversation my friend and I had! It's not meant to be big or impressive, but I still thought I'd share! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
